5 Reasons
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Dear Miss Okuda Manami, there are 5 reasons why you should make Akabane Karma your boyfriend." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?
Keep writing drabbles because I need otp nutrition no matter what 'n')9

Possible OOC

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Okuda Manami had just finished doing something with chemicals in the class after everyone else already went home. She was just about to go home, but when she opened her shoe locker she found a red envelope without the sender's name there.

She opened the envelope and read what's inside.

.

.

.

Dear Miss Okuda Manami,

There are 5 reasons why you should make Akabane Karma your boyfriend.

 **1\. He's really smart (not meaning to brag it though)**

 _There will be an english exam tomorrow, Okuda was panicked. She could do well in science but when it came to linguistic she's as good as dying, send help fast! She didn't really understand english and her vocabulary is still limited, she was done for. Suddenly Karma came and saw her staring at the exam schedule, he could guess right away._

" _Okuda-san, need help for the next subject exam?"_

 _He grinned at her, at that moment he offered that to her she could swear he looked sparkling in her sight. Karma's, without doubt, really good in english and she was really grateful he was willing to teach her._

" _So, let's start. What's the translation for this sentence?"_

 _If only he didn't start it with giving her kinky sentence to translate that made her threw the book at his face._

 **2\. He's like, the most reliable man you could ever ask for**

 _She wanted to borrow books from the main building library, but it's more like entering the lion's cage for students from class 3-E so she was rather scared. She became really happy when she heard that Karma wanted to go there too, at least she wouldn't have to be alone._

 _In the library, she quickly searched for the books. She could hear faintly the people were whispering about her and she could feel their negative stare, then suddenly they stopped. Okuda turned and found Karma was glaring at them._

" _Karma-kun, you just stood near me since the time we arrived. Didn't you come her to search for books too? I'm fine here, really."_

" _Hmm, who said that? I just wanted to accompany you, that's all."_

 _She could swear she felt her heartbeat got faster._

 **3\. He will never lie to you.**

 _It was just out of curiosity actually. They were having free class and they got bored, so they just talked. She asked him to tell story about himself, so he did._

 _He explained everything so detailed to be birthday, blood type, even his favorite underwear color, his favorite type of woman, and the fact that he kept multiple pics of her in his phone._

" _And do you want to know where I keep my porn?"_

 _She put her hand on his mouth to get him stop talking._

 **4\. He will never give you boring pick-up line.**

 _That red-haired guy approached her when she was reading her chemistry book alone in her seat. He sat on the vacant seat in front of her because Hayami's not here yet. Karma just stared at her for some time and that made her feel awkward._

" _Karma-kun, could you uhh stop staring?"_

" _Okuda-san, you must be made from copper and tellurium."_

 _She blinked once then he continued,_

" _Because you are so CuTe~"_

 _Silence._

" _Karma-kun…"_

" _Yeees?"_

" _Hayami-san wants to sit down."_

" _O-oh, sorry."_

 _She was too dumbfounded to give response because that's like, the most cheesy and cliché pick-up line she ever heard._

 **5\. He's always there for you.**

 _She could remember how he's always willing to accompany her. He stayed with her almost everyday after school to do experiments. When she was alone he would approach her and talk to her, it was really fun talking with him. He helped her a lot of time that she lost count of it._

" _Are you not bored talking with me, Karma-kun? I meant, I'm not good at keeping conversation and I'm socially awkward and—"_

" _Shush, nah. I feel comfortable with you, that's the most important."_

 _He's indeed always there for her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

She giggled a litte because of her thought when reading that letter. Her cheeks changed color to rosy red and there's this flutter in her heart. She closed the letter and smiled.

"I've read the letter, Karma-kun... You can come out now."

From behind the wall, a guy with flaming red-hair walked towards her while smirking.

"Sooooo… What do you think?"

She pretended to think for awhile, intentionally making him wait. She could tell he was nervous but he hid it.  
"Well, I can say that I 99% agree with this letter. Because there's no such thing as 100% in this world."

His face turned bright.

"In short, you agree to make this Akabane guy your boyfriend?"

"Mhm… Seems like it."

He smiled then hugged her instantly.

Writing that absurd letter wasn't just a waste of time after all.

End

* * *

Ayy sorry for grammar mistakes

Reviews are loved


End file.
